Lasswell (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820398 |altname = Lasswell |no = 8243 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = (Versione Grand Gaia) Cavaliere del Regno di Grandshelt, Lasswell ha sempre guardato le spalle di Rain, sia per rispetto nei confronti di suo padre, sia per l’amicizia che lo lega all’affabile cavaliere. Anche se spesso battibeccano e raramente sono d’accordo, i due sono in realtà molto più simili di quanto vogliano ammettere. Lo si può capire da tutte le volte che rischiano la vita per proteggere le persone intorno a loro e dalla determinazione con la quale difendono la giustizia. Lasswell mostra questa sua personalità ovunque vada, a prescindere da dove si trovi, anche in un mondo interamente nuovo. |summon = Giuro di adempiere sempre ai miei doveri e seguire un cammino retto. Sul mio onore di cavaliere di Grandshelt! |fusion = Ottenere potere non dovrebbe mai essere facile. È un qualcosa che va guadagnato. E io, me lo sono davvero guadagnato? |evolution =Il perseverare e il duro lavoro portano sempre ai risultati migliori. E questa ne è la prova. |hp_base = 5480 |atk_base = 2446 |def_base = 1929 |rec_base = 1682 |hp_lord = 7828 |atk_lord = 3494 |def_lord = 2755 |rec_lord = 2403 |hp_anima = 8945 |rec_anima = 2105 |atk_breaker = 3792 |def_breaker = 2457 |def_guardian = 3053 |atk_guardian = 3194 |hp_oracle = 7678 |rec_oracle = 2850 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 56 |ls = Cavaliere leale |lsdescription = +50% PS massimi; +100% ATT; +130% danni da Scintilla; aumenta del numero di colpi; contrattacco da 50-75% di danno |lseffect =* |lsnote = +1 to each hit count with 50% damage penalty |bb = Lama Blizzaga |bbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; grande aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature d’acqua per 3 turni; aggiunge probabile schivata per sé per 1 turno |bbnote = 100% Spark, 100% Atk, Def for Water types & 15% chance to evade attacks |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 390 |sbb = Giudizio |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 21 att. d'acqua su tutti (danni in base ai PS rimasti); potente combo di 5 att. d'acqua e tenebra su 1 nemico; notevole aum. danni da Scintilla, considerevole aum. ATT e DIF per creature d’acqua e aum. proprio danno da Scintilla per 3 turni |sbbnote = 7% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 120% Spark, 100% Atk, Def for Water types & 50% self Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |ccsbbt = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200~900 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Cielo azzurro |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 24 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici (danno in base ai PS rimasti); devastante combo di 5 attacchi di acqua e terra su 1 nemico; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla e danni critici per 3 turni; aggiunge probabile schivata per 2 turni |ubbnote = 10% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 300% Spark and Crit & 50% chance to evade attacks |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~2500 |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Voto del Guardiano |esitem = Sfere:Aumento Att |esdescription = +30% a tutti i parametri quando una sfera aumento ATT è equipaggiata; aggiunge effetto Ignora DIF a BB/SBB per 3 turni; +50% ATT delle creature di acqua |esnote = |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 820397 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e REC |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +100% a +120% |omniskill3_cat = Colpo Critico |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Leggero aumento dei danni da colpo critico |omniskill3_1_note = Aumento del 30% |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aumento dei danni da colpo critico |omniskill3_2_note = Aumento del 70% |omniskill4_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerevole aumento del numero dei colpi |omniskill4_1_note = Aumento del numero dei colpi normali +2 |omniskill5_cat = Speciale |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature d’acqua di BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = +20% aumento. 120% aumento totale |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto schivata per sé di BB e aumenta la sua durata di 1 turno |omniskill5_2_note = +5% possibilità. 20% possibilità di evadere gli attacchi totale |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni elementali d’acqua per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 150% danni elementali |omniskill5_4_sp = 40 |omniskill5_4_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill5_4_note = +30% aumento. 130%/150% aumento totale |omniskill6_cat = Riduzione danni |omniskill6_1_sp = 50 |omniskill6_1_desc = I danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco si riducono del 50% |notes = *Lasswell impugna la spada di Arius. |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Laswell Omni |Spset = Set 1 (FH ed FG)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e REC *20 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - +120% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Leggero aumento dei danni da colpo critico *10 Sp - Aumento dei danni da colpo critico *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 2 (Arena/Colosseo)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e REC *20 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - +120% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Leggero aumento dei danni da colpo critico *10 Sp - Aumento dei danni da colpo critico *30 Sp - Considerevole aumento del numero di colpi |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e REC *20 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - +120% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Leggero aumento dei danni da colpo critico *30 Sp - Considerevole aumento del numero di colpi *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB/UBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}